Spike's New Start
by JellyBean Productions
Summary: Part 2 of the 'Earth's Defenders' Series. Spike/Mia. Set after Episode 16 of Super Samurai. When Skull returns to retrieve his son, Spike, he reveals a secret, a secret that gives Spike a chance to become greater than he ever thought he could become. Skull gives him a new start.
1. Chapter 1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Spike's New Start**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter I - Bye Spike**

**This is the second story in the 'Earth's Defenders' Series. This will be much shorter than Megaforce United, around four chapters. I will return to writing Megaforce United after writing this story.**

**This fanfic will have a much more mature Spike in it as well as a AU ending to the Super Samurai Season. It will start after 'Fight Fire With Fire'. When Skull returns to pick up Spike he reveals a secret, a secret which gives Spike a chance to be something greater that he ever thought he could be. This fanfic will contain a Spike/Mia pairing.**

**-Samurai-**

**(Panorama Cafe)**

In a bustling cafe, Josh 'Spike' Skullovitch sat at a table sipping on a cola with dejected look on his face.

Spike as set his drink down, he couldn't help but think about a blonde-haired girl around his age he been staring at the day before. When she realised what he was doing she come over to him and given him a verbal assault, telling he was weird and creepy. He could only vaguely remember her friend had been calling her - Gia.

She was right, he was creepy and weird. He'd begun to wonder why his father had sent him here, to learn from Uncle Bulk. He now knew that was not the case.

Spike took another sip of his cola and looked up at the news on the TV. It was saying how the Red Ranger was suddenly female.

Spike sighed and cast eyes on the other patrons of the cafe. They landed upon a oriental girl clad in pink - Mia. He had formed a crush on her from the second he saw her. But he now knew she was out of his league, she was about twenty-two and he was sixteen.

From where he was sat he could just hear their conversation.

"I can't believe Jayden upped and left like that," said Mia.

"It's not like him," agreed he friend, Emma, Emily? Spike wasn't quite sure what she was called.

At that moment Mia just so happened to look his way. Spike's eyes widened and darted away. But the damaged was done. Mia quickly said something to her friend, stood up and began to walk his way.

"Hey Spike," said Mia as she slid into a seat across from him.

"Hi," muttered Spike, staring at his drink, mentally reprimanding himself. Now he was going to get shouted at again.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and sit with me and my friend?" asked Mia.

Anger rose in Spike's body, pity, that's all. She wasn't interested in him, she pitied him. Besides who would like him, awkward and weird him.

"I don't need your pity," growled Spike, his grip on the glass in his hand increasing.

"What?" said Mia, confused.

"I said I don't need you pity!" shouted Spike, losing his temper.

"I wasn't-" started Mia.

"Don't lie!" interrupted Spike, "Pity's all I get!"

"I was just trying to-" defended Mia.

"No! I understand," cut off Spike as he stood up, "No girl could ever like me, I the weird kid in the corner!"

Spike slammed the money for his cola on the table and pulled his leather jacket on over his red t-shirt.

"I like you!" admitted Mia.

"Stop with the pity!" said Spike. He than proceed to turn away and walk towards the exit.

"Bye Spike!" called Mia as he reached the door. Spike pulled it open as a lone tear ran down his face. He stepped through and shut it behind him. He took a breath and set off back to his Uncle Bulk's house.

Back in the cafe Emily sat down in Spike's recently vacated seat, across from an upset looking Mia.

"I can't believe how lowly he thinks of himself," said Mia sadly.

Emily nodded.

"I really though I could get through to him, I really did like him," whispered Mia.

The two rangers stood up and walked out of the cafe, heading back to the Shiba House and their lives as Rangers.

**-Samurai-**

**(Bulk's House)**

As Spike trudged in through the front door he could tell some thing was off. He walked quickly over to the lounge door and opened it. He was met with the sight of his Uncle Bulk and his father, Eugene 'Skull' Skullovitch, dressed in an expensive looking suit.

"Hey Spike!" said Skull as he stood up and pulled his son into a hug. He wasn't surprised when Spike hugged back, Skull hadn't seem his son in nearly two years, he'd sure grown a lot.

"Hey!" said Spike.

"How are you?" asked Skull.

"I'm fine," replied Spike, "Am I going home?"

"Yes," answered Skull, "Your mother and I feel it's not safe in Panorama City due to all these Nighlok attacks."

"Nighlok?" questioned Bulk.

"The monsters that are terrorising the city," explained Skull.

"Oh!" uttered Bulk.

"Okay, let me pack my things," said Spike excited to be going home, maybe this could be a new start for him. Spike bolted up the stairs and into his room. He ran around his room, collecting and packing his possessions. He was pleased that he was all packed in under 15 minutes.

Dragging his case down the stairs he saw that his father was on his phone in the hallway, probably speaking to the driver, telling them to pick them up. As an professional pianist Spike's father was very rich and influential.

"The driver's just arrived," informed Skull as Bulk walked out of the lounge, with a dejected look on his face.

"It's okay," said Spike, "I'm sure I can come and visit sometime, can't I."

Skull nodded, with a oddly knowing look on his face as he stepped forward as opened the front door.

"Time to go," said Skull as the driver, Geoffrey, came in and picked up Spike's case. Then both Spike and Skull gave Bulk a hug, the latter of whom cried the whole way throughout.

When Geoffrey had finished loading the limo, which Spike thought was a bit extravagant, the father and son climbed in, with one final look at Bulk, who was stood in the doorway. Geoffrey also climbed in and started the limo.

As the limo pulled away Bulk said, "Bye Spike!"

**-Samurai-**

**Just to clear this up Spike is 16 and Mia is 17, I know these are probably not canon but are true for the purposes of my story. Anyway I hope to have Chapter 2 up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Spike's New Start**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter II - Secrets**

**-Samurai-**

**(Panorama City Airport)**

On the runway of the airport the limo containing Skull and Spike parked next to a private jet.

"Bit extravagant, dad," commented Spike as he and his father stepped out of the limo and onto the tarmac.

"I didn't organise this, the bosses did," informed Skull as he walked up the steps into the plane.

"Bosses?" questioned Spike, following after his father.

"I'll tell you once we're airborne," replied Skull as entered the plane, Spike and Geoffrey behind.

**-Samurai-**

**(Somewhere over California)**

Half an hour later the plane was airborne and at cruising speed. In the plane Skull span round on his chair to face his son.

"Spike, what's my job," asked Skull.

"You're a world famous classical pianist," replied Spike with a confused look on his face.

"Incorrect, the time has come," said Skull, "I must tell you my secret. I'm an agent at the P.R.A."

"P.R.A.?" questioned Spike.

"Power Rangers Agency," answered Skull, "We act as a link between the Power Rangers and the Government. We recently merged with the Silver Guardians. A merge with S.P.D. is also on the horizon."

"You lead it?" asked Spike.

"I have worked for it since its creation in 1999," answered Skull, "Recently the Forgotten Rangers of 2005 have joined the P.R.A."

"Forgotten Rangers?" asked Spike with a confused look on his face.

"During 2005 there was a team of Power Rangers, using re-energised Turbo Powers, consisting of four ranger allies and a former ranger," explained Skull, "In the final battle one of the rangers gave their life to defeat the big bad. Although the energy wiped the memories of the rangers from the entire planet, all records as well."

"How do you know?" asked Spike.

"For some reason the memories of the then current and past rangers as well as ranger allies were not wiped," answered Skull.

"How did you get involved in this business?" questioned Spike.

"The Dark Rangers Incident when I was seventeen, I matured a lot after that,"replied Skull, as he did he slipped a hand into his pocket and touched a bulky object within it.

"What's the 'Dark Ranger Incident'?" asked Spike.

"That's a story for another day," answered Skull.

"How come Uncle Bulk is always telling me stories of you two goofing off from when the both of you were adults?" questioned Spike.

"I did pretend to be an idiot for awhile until Bulk left for Terra Venture without me. That's when I joined the P.R.A., I'm second-in-command now, my bosses are Wesley Collins and Eric Myers," spoke Skull, relaxing back into his chair.

"As in the Red and Quantum Time Force Rangers!" said Spike incredulously.

Skull nodded, "I do love your Uncle Bulk like a brother, but he can be an idiot sometimes."

"So where are we going?" asked Spikenonchalantly.

"Home," said Skull.

Spike smiled, "No we're not. If we were we heading north we'd be going home, but we are heading south-east."

"Very observant. We are going the former main Silver Guardians Base in Silver Hills," replied Skull.

"Why?" asked Spike.

"I'll tell you when we get there," saidSkull, "Besides we've arrived."

Spike looked out the window, he saw a large runaway, next to a large building he presumed to be the base.

Then Geoffrey's voice came over the intercom, "Sir? We are making final approach, it's time for you and your son to return your seats to their original position and fasten your seatbelts."

"Sure Geoffrey!" answered Skull as they both follow Geoffrey's orders.

Another speaker crackled to life, "Plane-265 this is Agent Del Valle, I'm requesting authentication."

Skull smiled, "It's okay Devin, this Agent Gene Skullovitch, authentication code 67934."

"Okay sir, you are cleared for descent," replied Devin.

The plane then began its descent on to the runaway, and for Spike, into the unknown.

**-Samurai-**

**(P.R.A. - Silver Hills Headquarters – Ops Room, Twenty Minutes Later)**

Spike gasped as he entered the Ops Room, with his father at his side. Along all the walks was high-tech machinery and on the far wall stood, encased in glass frames, the six Turbo Rangers Suits, from Red to Black (Phantom). In the middle of the room stood three women and seven men. As the father and son approached this group a man with a red beret greeted them.

"Good to see you, Gene!" said the man.

"You too!" replied Skull before he turned and faced his son and said, "This is Wes Collins, Red Time Force Ranger, and one of my bosses."

"They offered you this position first," said Wes with a jovial smile.

"Too much pressure, I prefer it this way," answered Skull.

The three males then walked over and joined the larger group. As they reached the group Wes introduced Spike to the three females, Marah Brooks, Aisha DeSantos and Cassidy Del Valle. He then introduced the teenager to the others, Adam Park, Devin Del Valle, Eric Myers, Cam Watanabe, Justin Stewart and Ninjor.

"Ninjor? That's a funny name," commented Spike.

"I was originally a different sources and though a long and confusing explanation I ended up human," answered Ninjor.

"Every person here was or is a Power Ranger informed," informed Skull to Spike.

"Cool! Which ones?" questioned Spike.

"Green Zeo Ranger and Turbo Ranger as well as Black Mighty Morphin Ranger," answered Adam.

"Red Turbo Ranger," spoke Devin.

"Quantum Ranger," said Eric.

"Green Samurai Ranger of the Ninja Storm Team," continued Cam.

"Blue Turbo Ranger," replied Justin.

"Phantom Turbo Ranger," revealed Ninjor.

"Yellow and Green Turbo Rangers," said Marah.

"Yellow Mighty Morphin and Turbo Rangers," spoke Aisha.

"Pink Turbo Ranger," finished Cassidy.

Spike stood rooted to the spot taking this information in. After a minute he spoke up, "Why am I here?"

"Ah, you see we have a predicament," said Wes, "We have nearly finished re-building the White Mighty Morphin Morpher. When we give it back to its owner we will had a spare morpher. An inportant one."

"The Red Zeo Ranger," continued Cam, "We decided to place Adam as the new Red Zeo Ranger. This meant there was no Green Zeo Ranger, so we will fill it up with Devin."

"This means the Red Turbo Ranger position is empty," spoke Adam, "We decided a new person should be found to take that position."

"Cool!," said Spike, "Who?"

"Basically kid, we want you to be the Red Turbo Ranger, with some training of course," said Eric simply.

"What! No! I'm not good enough to be a ranger! I'm, I'm me," panicked Spike.

"You'll be fine, just believe in yourself," encouraged Skull.

"You think so?" asked Spike.

"I know so," replied Skull with a smile.

"I'm just not sure in good enough to be a ranger," admitted Spike.

"Just do the opposite of what Bulk would do," spoke Skull, "He has no common sense."

"You'll get training as well," said Wes.

"Who from?" questioned Spike, a feeling of hope starting to spread through his body.

"All of us with train you," answered Adam, "But mostly myself and Cam."

"I'll be teaching you the way of the samurai," explained Cam.

"Okay I'll do it," agreed Spike.

A cheer came up from the other rangers. Adam stepped forward and placed his hand out in front of him. Spike watched as all the others placed their hands on top.

"Come on, Spike," urged Cassidy.

Spike took a step forward and placed his hand at the top of the pile. The group then leapt in the air proclaiming-

"POWER RANGERS!"

**-Samurai-**

**Chapter 2 done, didn't think I'd get it done so quick! For this story their will be two more chapters, one with an battle and one with some Spike/Mia fluff.**


	3. Chapter 3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Spike's New Start**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter III - Spike's Mission**

**This chapter will cover the beginnings of the AU finale of Super Samurai and how Spike is involved. The main action will be next chapter. I have decided to skip Spike's training and jump into the action. As a consequence Spike will be a lot stronger and more confident.**

**-Samurai-**

**(P.R.A. Silver Hills Headquarters - Gym - Six Months Later)**

"Keep your guard up Spike," shouted Adam as he and Spike traded blows.

"Yes, sir!" said Spike with a cocky smile.

Adam stepping forward and swung his fist at Spike's face. Spike blocked the punch and countered with one to Adam's chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Spike stuck his foot out, tripping Adam, making him fall on his back on the mat.

Spike used his knees to hold Adam's down and place one hand on his neck, raising the other.

"Tag, you're it!" said Spike with a grin.

Adam smiled, "Ah, when the student surpasses the teacher."

Spike stood up and held out a hand to Adam.

Adam took the hand and was pulled to his feet, "I'm getting to old for this."

"No way," replied Spike, "Sixty's not that old."

"Why you little!" joked Adam.

"You're just jealous," teased Spike.

"Okay, you go clean up, I need to go talk to your dad and Wes," said Adam, walking off in search of Skull and Wes.

Spike slowly wandered into the changing rooms and pulled off his top. He then had a shower and got dressed in black jeans, a red t-shirt, red sneakers and a black leather jacket.

Adam then entered the changing rooms and said, "Spike, you're wanted in the Ops Room."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," replied Spike as he packed his workout clothes into his bag and slung it on his back. Spike then exited the changing rooms with Adam, walking towards the Ops Room, only stopping at Spike's Room to drop off his bag.

**-Samurai-**

**(P.R.A. - Silver Hills Headquarters – Ops Room - Ten Minutes Earlier)**

"It's time," said Wes to Adam, "The Samurai Rangers final battle has arrived and they could use help, Spike's help."

"I'll go get him," said Adam as Wes nodded in agreement. Adam then turned and exited the room.

"Devin, go get the Red Turbo Morpher, Key and Communicator," ordered Skull.

"Yes sir!" said Devin walking over to the cabinet containing the Red Turbo Suit and opened a small draw at the bottom and pulled out the items needed.

Then the other rangers on the base, who had been there when Spike arrived, walked in and lined up along the far wall.

"Why do you want us, sir?" asked Justin.

"The time to activate Spike has come," informed Wes.

"Yes sir!" chanted the group.

Then Spike and Adam entered into the room and approached where Wes and Skull were stood.

"Sir!" exclaimed Spike as he saluted.

"Cadet Skullovitch, the time has come," spoke Wes, "Xandred has made his final assault on the Samurai Rangers, you must help them."

"Just me?" asked Spike.

"Yes," answered Wes before beckoning Devin over, "Here is your morpher, key and communicator."

Devin handed Spike the items and said, "The morpher goes on the right wrist and the communicater on the left."

Spike did as he was told and smiled brightly.

Skull stepped forward and handed Spike a set of files, "These are the files for each of the Samurai Rangers."

"Thanks Dad," said Spike.

"Good luck Spike," replied Skull.

"Agent Josh Skullovitch, you are now on active duty," said Wes, "You will find your transport in Bay 16 of the Transport Area."

"Yes, sir!" spoke Spike with another salute.

"I'll take you," offered Justin.

Spike nodded and said, "Thanks."

The Red and Blue Rangers left the Ops Room, Spike with the files under his arm.

"Good luck Spike," shouted Adam at his retreating form.

**-Samurai-**

**(Transport Area)**

"So here it is," said Justin as he and Spike approached a gleaming red sports car.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Spike.

"It's a personal Zord," explained Justin, "It grows and forms a Megazord, it's called Lightning Cruiser."

"Awesome, but how am I supposed get to Panorama City fast enough in a car?" questioned Spike.

"Lightning Cruiser goes a little faster than an average car," replied Justin, "And auto-pilot so you can read the files on the Samurai Rangers' identities."

"I already know them," stated Spike climbing into the car, placing the files on the passenger seat.

"How?" asked Justin.

"Know a couple of them from back in Panorama, wasn't hard to work it out," answered Spike, he ran his hand over the steering wheel and asked, "So does each ranger have one of these?"

"No, just Red and Blue," replied Justin, "It's probably time you left."

Spike nodded, "See you later."

"Good luck!" shouted Justin as Spike started the engine and roared out of the doors of the transport area at top speed.

**-Samurai-**

**(Panorama City)**

"You'll never win Xandred!" shouted Mike, raising his sword.

"You may be stronger than us, you may have demorphed us, but you'll never defeat us," screamed Jayden, fuelled by anger.

The seven Samurai Rangers line up, looks of grim determination on their faces.

"That's where you're wrong," laughed Xandred, "I will defeat you!" With these words Xandred through crimson electricity at the rangers, knocking them back.

"We can't take another hit like that," said Kevin, trying and failing to get to his feet, "We'll be toast!"

Xandred raised his hand to cast more electricity, but before he could do so a bright red sports car slammed into him, sending him flying backwards.

The surprising undamaged Lightning Cruiser came screeching to halt, close to the rangers. The door opened and out of it stepped Spike, pulling off a pair of sunglasses.

"Xandred!" shouted Spike, "If you scratched it, you're paying for the bill."

"Who are you," asked Jayden, after struggling to his feet, followed by the other rangers.

"Agent Josh Skullovitch," he said, "You may know me as Spike."

"SPIKE!" exclaimed Mia.

"Yes," confirmed Spike.

Mia struggled for words, "But, you're, you're-"

"Taller, stronger, hotter," he said the last one with a cheeky smile which made Mia blush.

"Rangers!" screamed Xandred, climbing to his feet, "I will not be defeated!"

"That's where you're wrong," said Spike stepping forward, "You will be defeated!"

"What are you going to do? Puny human," mocked Xandred.

Spike smiled, "This-"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

**-Samurai-**

**As I said at the end of Chapter 2 the final battle of the Samurai Rangers is very different to the canon version. Prior to where the action cuts to tye Samurai Rangers in this chapter the original six Samurai Rangers have fought Xandred and have been demorphed, then Lauren took him on and was demorphed as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

******Spike's New Start**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter IV – Samurai Forever**

**-Samurai-**

**(Panorama City)**

"That's where you're wrong," said Spike stepping forward, "You will be defeated!"

"What are you going to do puny human?" mocked Xandred.

Spike smiled, "This-"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

Spike quickly and deftly performed the hand movements and inserted the key, causing a red glow to cover Spike. After a few seconds the glow faded to reveal the Red Turbo Ranger where Spike had stood.

"RED TURBO RANGER!" proclaimed Spike.

"Another ranger!" shouted Xandred angrily.

"Spike's a ranger?" exclaimed Antonio.

"Yes, and don't you forget it," said Spike.

"Never mind I'll destroy you as well," grumbled Xandred.

"No, you won't," said Mia stepping forward to Spike's side. She looked down at her sparking Samuraizer, then at Spike and said, "Believe." Then a pink glow covered Mia, fading to reveal the Pink Samurai Ranger with a repaired Samuraizer.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kevin.

"Believe!" said Mike, looking at Emily, before stepping forward and morphing into the Green Ranger.

"Believe!" chanted the other rangers, and they too morphed into their respective rangers.

"We've both morphed!" exclaimed Jayden, looking at himself and his sister.

"The power of believing," said Antonio, slapping Jayden on the back.

"Do you think it will work on this?" asked Kevin, producing the Black Box.

Before anyone could speak the Black Box glowed and all the Samurai Rangers went into Super Samurai Mode, except the Red Rangers, Jayden went into Shogun Mode and Lauren went into Shark Mode.

"I'll take that as a yes," commented Kevin.

"Cool!" exclaimed Mike.

"Awesome!" cheered Antonio.

"Let's can this clown," shouted Spike, causing the other rangers to line up alongside him.

The rangers then called their respective weapons and charged at Xandred. They each struck the monster once, causing him to stumble backwards, smoking.

"Let's take this battle Mega!" shouted Xandred, growing the size of a skyscraper.

"Time to call the Zords," said Jayden, as the rangers stared up at the monster.

The seven Samurai Rangers stepped forward.

"LION FOLDINGZORD!"

"DRAGON FOLDINGZORD!"

"BEAR FOLDINGZORD!"

"APE FOLDINGZORD!"

"TURTLE FOLDINGZORD!"

"BEETLE ZORD!"

"SWORDFISH ZORD!"

"TIGER ZORD!"

"OCTOZORD!"

"BULLZORD!"

"SHARKZORD!"

"LIGHTZORD!"

All the Samurai Zords were summoned and the rangers entered their respective main zords, except Jayden, who entered the TigerZord.

"Let's bring them all together," ordered Jayden.

The other rangers agreed and before they knew a zord combination was created, the Samurai Ultrazord.

"Awesome!" shouted Mike, running a hand over his controls.

In the cockpit Jayden was at the front of the V-shape, Lauren and Antonio at the sides of him. At the others side of them were Mike and Emily and on their other sides were Mia and Kevin.

"SAMURAI ULTRAZORD ENGAGE!"

The Ultrazord glowed with energy as the Samurai Rangers prepared to battle Xandred.

"We can do this!" encouraged Antonio, with his usual optimism.

"This is your doom rangers!" cackled Xandred.

Before the rangers could move the Ultrazord Xandred sent a ball of dark energy at the Ultrazord, sending it stumbling back.

"We can't take another hit like that!" exclaimed Lauren.

Then Xandred walked over to the large Ultrazord and struck it with his sword. The massive machine sparked and spilt into its individual Zords. This time Jayden ended up in the Lion Zord and Lauren in the TigerZord.

Then suddenly a large rip appeared in the sky and through it came the waters of the Sanzu River.

"That is not good!" said Mike, from the cockpit of the Bear Zord, having depowered from Super Mode.

"You don't say!" replied Kevin, sarcastically.

"This isn't over!" shouted Jayden, pulling his zord to its feet.

The other four original zords righted themselves and formed the Samurai Megazord.

Back on the ground Spike stood watching, with a worried look on his face. He quickly decided to help the others out.

"Lightning Cruiser!" called Spike.

Seconds later the car skidded to a halt next to Spike, who quickly clambered in. He set off driving the car forward and as he did the car began to grow in size, until it was the same size as a zord.

"You look like you could use a little help!" exclaimed Spike as he fired lasers at Xandred, who was making short work of the Samurai Megazord.

"We need all we can get," replied Jayden tiredly.

"Lightning Megazord, Activate!"

Then Lightning Cruiser began to change forming a large megazord.

"I will destroy your puny car!" shouted Xandred.

"Try me, bitch!" retorted Spike calmly, raising the arm of the megazord to Xandred's face and firing at point blank range.

"How are you so strong?" grunted Xandred as he struggled to his feet.

"The Turbo Powers were based of the energy of the signature of the Zeo Crystal, which becomes more powerful as time goes on," answered Spike with a smug smile, "These powers haven't been used in nearly seven years. They've got a bit of pent up energy."

"Never mind, I will destroy you anyway," growled Xandred, still smoking.

"No you won't," spoke Mike, "You said you would destroy us about three times before now, and each of those was followed by you getting your ass kicked. We have everything to fight for, life, love and each other. We'll be the ones destroying you."

Xandred snorted and Mike pulled his spin sword out of the control panel and summoned the black box.

Stepping forward Mike said, "We can do anything if we believe in ourselves."

Mike placed the Black Box on the hilt of his spin sword, "Black Box Activate!"

Then to the shock to the other rangers and Xandred, Mike did not gain Super Samurai Mode, but his suit completely changed colour. The green became a deep crimson and the gold changed to purple, but his element did not change.

"CRIMSON SAMURAI RANGER!" shouted Mike.

The others could not believe it, especially Jayden and Kevin, somehow Mike had changed ranger colour. He had taken one of the colours associated with leadership, something the others could not comprehend. None of them ever saw Mike in position of leadership.

"Whoa!" breathed Kevin in amazement.

Mike opened a channel to Antonio, "Antonio, can you take my place in the Megazord?"

"No problem, dude," replied the Gold Ranger, teleporting in to the main Megazord.

Antonio then placed his sword into the control panel and the Megazord was returned to full power.

"PHOENIX ZORD!" called Mike surprising the other rangers, who looked up as a cry signalled the arrival of a crimson and purple phoenix zord. Mike ran forward and exited the Megazord, heading towards the new zord.

Landing in the zord Mike shouted, "PHOENIX ZORD, MEGAZORD MODE!" As he said the zord formed a medium-sized flying Phoenix Megazord, holding a flaming blade.

"That's what I'm talking about!" cheered Mike as he flew at Xandred, knocking him down.

"Guys, fancy a power up?" asked Spike rhetorically, before discharging the extra stores from the Lightening Megazord into the Samurai Megazord.

The Samurai Megazord glowed and bean to move faster and more nimble than before.

"Hey, Xandred!" called Jayden.

Xandred looked up.

"Eat fist!" shouted the Red Rangers as he punched the monster in the face, sending him backwards into the Phoenix Megazord's waiting sword. The slash sent it back into the range of the Lightening Megazord's newly summoned Lightening Blade. Xandred collapsed to his knees.

"Your time is over, Xandred!" called Lauren, pulling the TigerZord to its feet.

"SHARKWING MEGAZORD!" shouted the female red ranger, as the Swordfish Zord, Beetle Zord and Shark Zord joined with hers to form the Megazord.

"It's time to finish him," stated Emily, her face set in grim determination.

"Too right," agreed Mia with a smile.

"Let's use the finishers!" commanded Jayden.

"Agreed," said Spike, with a feral grin.

"BLAZING PHOENIX SLASH!"

"SAMURAI SLASH!"

"LIGHTENING BLAST!"

"SKARKWING SLASH!"

The four attacks hit the evil monster and to their delight Xandred's physical form was destroyed, leaving his corporeal form behind.

"It's time to seal you away!" called Jayden.

"But we haven't master the sealing symbol!" shouted Lauren

"It doesn't matter, all of us perform the sealing symbol, that should lock Xandred away for all of eternity," replied Jayden.

The other samurai rangers agreed and pulled their Samuraizers out.

"Copy what I do!" instructed Jayden to the others bar Spike (who couldn't help) and Lauren.

Jayden drew the symbol in the air and the others copied it. The symbols all flashed red and flew towards the remains of Xandred.

"No, I shan't be defeated!" cried Xandred.

"Newsflash, you are!" exclaimed Antonio with a grin.

Xandred was sucked towards the rip to the Sanzu River, the water from it being sucked in as well. Xandred and the water disappeared through the rip, which closed with the symbol of the Shiba Clan blazed over it.

"Well that was easy," said Spike sarcastically, as he was panting.

**-Samurai-**


	5. Chapter 5

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Spike's New Start**  
By  
JellyBean Productions  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**This chapter** **will be the second to last chapter of the story and will cover the final scene from Super Samurai Episode 20 when all the rangers go their own separate ways.**

**Chapter V – Infinity**

A few hours later, after the rangers had returned to the Shiba House, Mia was in the kitchen gathering the ingredients for chocolate and caramel cookies. Which she was baking as a send off for the rangers, who would be leaving the next morning. A clattering noise reached her ears and she looked up to see Spike steadying the rack in which the practice katanas were kept in.

"I am so sorry," said Spike, looking back at Mia.

Mia smiled, ever since they had defeated Xandred Spike had reverted back to how he used to act, which was what attracted her to him in the start. It was as if he had different personalities for when he was in battle and not, despite this he seemed to be more confident outside of battle.

"It's fine, it's not like you've broken anything," assured Mia, "Unlike Emily would."

"Whatcha makin'?" asked Spike, peeking at Mia was doing.

"Just some cookies for the others," answered Mia, "As a leaving thing."

"Do you mind if I help?" offered Spike.

"Sure," said Mia and Spike immediately set to work. Mia looked at Spike for a second before asking, "What are you doing now?"

"Um, I work for the P.R.A. so I've been ordered to remain here in Panama City for a few months to help with the clean up and track down any rogue Nighloks," answered Spike.

Mia nodded, remembering what Jayden had told her and the other rangers about the Power Rangers Agency.

"What about you?" inquired Spike looking at Mia over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sticking around as well, I'm going on a cookery course at the college," explained Mia with a smile.

"Very nice," commented Spike as he opened the oven and placed the cookies in.

Mia suddenly sniggered and Spike looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I just wonder what the other will say about those cookies," replied Mia to the unasked question.

"Why?" questioned Spike.

"On the first night we were here as rangers I was a bit ambitious in what I cooked, and it was disgusting," answered Mia, "and the others just ate, despite the taste."

Spike began to laugh and Mia joined in.

"I've been making really weird meals ever since seeing how far it would go before they said they were disgusting," continued Mia, "They still haven't said anything."

The two continued to laugh so hysterically that when Mike came into ask Spike a question he was ignored and left to as Ji instead.

When they had stopped Spike suddenly became very nervous and asked, "Would you like to go out some time?"

Mia smiled widely and said, "I would love to!"

Spike broke out into a grin and spoke, "I know this great place, Jungle Karma Pizza, in Ocean Bluff, and it's only a half hour drive from here."

"Sounds great," confirmed Mia.

**-Samurai-**

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Mike" said Ji, turning to look at Mike stood in the doorway to his room.

"I was wondering what happened today," spoke Mike, "With the whole Crimson Ranger thing."

Ji stood up, "The answer is simple, Mike. The blood lines of the Red and Green Samurai Rangers are connected. You have the fire powers within you. That allowed you to mix the fire and forest ranger powers to form the Crimson Ranger."

"Oh, okay, thanks for telling me," said Mike, exiting Ji's room and walking into the lounge where Jayden, Lauren, Antonio, Kevin and Emily were sat, chatting away.

Before Mike could sit down a plate of cookies appeared in front of him, held by Mia.

"Do you want to try a cookie?" asked Mia with a smile, Spike stood next to her.

Mike looked at the others for help, but they said nothing, internally grinning.

Mike swallowed, "Sure." He picked up a cookie and tentatively bit into it. He began to chew and his eyebrows shot up.

"These are really, really good," said Mike with a smile.

"Thanks," replied Mia with a grin, "Spike helped make them, he's a really good cook."

Mia moved off to offer them to the others and Mike whispered to Spike, "Thanks, dude, thanks."

**-Samurai-**

The next morning the seven Samurai Rangers, Spike and Ji stood in the entrance way to the Shiba House.

"It is time for us to go our separate ways," said Ji with a sad smile.

"Well I am totally ready for my fishing cruise I won, I have everything set," exclaimed Antonio, patting his fishing gear.

"Lauren?" asked Jayden.

"I'm going with Antonio, I have no commitments so Antonio offered me the extra ticket," answered Lauren. Mike whistled and received a glare from both Jayden and Lauren.

"Kevin?" asked Ji.

"I just got off the phone with my coach, I have one week to get ready for the Olympics," answered Kevin.

"I'm gonna be going to a cookery course at Panama College," said Mia.

"Thank god!" whispered Mike, raising his face to the sky and closing his eyes.

"I heard that!" chided Mia.

"Well, I'm going to just get away from it all and go to see by sister and family," beamed Emily.

"What about you Mike?" asked Kevin with a grin on his face.

Mike muttered something quietly.

"What as that?" taunted Antonio, "Could ya repeat it?"

"Fine, I'm going with Emily," exclaimed Mike exasperatedly as Emily took his hand in hers.

"Finally! Memily!" shouted Antonio with a grin.

"What!" shouted Mike back, "You name our relationship?"

Antonio looked around before saying, "It was Kevin."

This caused Kevin to set off running away from an angry Mike, protesting it wasn't him.

"How long do you think it'll take for Mike to work out it was me?" asked Antonio, not noticing Mike had heard him. Upon hearing his Mike had Kevin summon a bucket of ice cold water.

"Not as long as you think," replied Emily as Mike crept up behind the former Gold Ranger.

Antonio frowned, "What do you mea-"

He was cut of as a sluice of cold water was poured over him by Mike.

"Not cool, dude. Not cool!" said Antonio as he shook his arms.

The party then picked up there bags and walked out in to the yard area.

"So what you two gonna do now?" asked Kevin to Ji and Jayden.

"We've decided to open up our own Dojo," answered Ji.

"Yeah, we're gonna call it the Shiba Dojo," added Jayden.

The group stood around at looked at one another for a few seconds before Mike said, "So this is it?"

"Yeah," replied Antonio sadly.

"One last time, guys," said Jayden, placing his hand out.

The other all placed there hands on top and shouted, "RANGERS TOGETHER, SAMURAI FOREVER!"

With that Kevin, Mike, Emily, Lauren and Antonio picked up their belongings and walked towards the gate waving as they did. In a few seconds they exited and went out of sight.

"It really is over," sighed Jayden.

"Yes, and now I can teach you to have fun," said Ji as he walked over to a wall and pulled a red guitar from behind it.

He handed to Jayden, "Now is the time for us to have fun."

"Much agreed " said Jayden, holding the guitar carefully.

"I also have a gift for you," said Ji to Spike.

"No, you've been kind enough already," protested Spike.

"We could have defeated Xandred without you," spoke Ji, "Here."

Ji placed a small package in Spike's hands, which he opened to show a training uniform, just like Jayden's.

"I know Cam trained you in some of the Ways of the Samurai, but I would like to teach it to you in depth," explained Ji.

"I'd be honoured to," replied Spike.

Ji smiled and the two walked over to where Jayden was playing his new guitar and Mia was listening.

"It's a new beginning, isn't it?" asked Jayden.

"Yes Jayden," replied Ji, "Yes it is."

**-Samurai-**

**Although this is where the season ended I will write one more chapter which will include Spike and Mia's date.**


	6. Chapter 6

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Spike's New Start**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**This is the last chapter of this story and I will introduce an OC, Riley Cohen, who was created by Kendrix D. Brandon.**

**Chapter VI – Jungle Karma Pizza**

As the door opened a bell chimed, announcing the entrance of Spike and Mia into Jungle Karma Pizza. The two walked forward to the waiting point and seconds later the face of Casey Rhodes appeared from behind it.

"Spike!" exclaimed Casey as he and Spike shared a manly hug.

"Good to see you Casey," said Spike.

"You too," replied Casey, "Table for two?"

"Yes," answered Spike, "By the way Mia, this is Casey and Casey, this is Mia."

"Pleased to meet you," said Mia as she shook Casey's hand.

"You too," repeated Casey.

Casey then led Spike and Mia to a nearby booth and said, "Someone else will come and take your order."

"Thanks," said Spike with a smile as he picked up the menu.

Mia likewise picked up her menu and asked, "How do you know Casey?"

"Oh, he's involved with the P.R.A.," answered Spike, "He was the Red Jungle Fury Ranger."

Mia nodded in understanding and Spike continued, "RJ AND Jarrod, the Violet and Black Rangers are also involved with the P.R.A."

Then a girl of around 17 with wavy brown hair down to her shoulder and around 5'5" dressed in a JKP uniform walked up to the table holding a pad of paper and a pen.

"Hey Riley!" said Spike.

"Spike," said Riley, "It's great to see you!"

"You too," spoke Spike, "Mia, Riley. Riley, Mia."

"How's school going?" asked Spike.

"Yeah it's going well, just senior year left," answered Riley, "I decided to help out here over the summer break."

"That's sound good," said Spike.

"So have you decided on your orders yet?" asked Riley.

"I have," answered Mia, "I'll have the Thriller Gorilla."

"Me too," added Spike.

"You do realise it is literal bananas?" questioned Riley.

"Yeah," replied Spike as Mia nodded.

"Okay," said Riley as she walked off.

Spike and Mia continued to chat for ten minutes until Spike asked, "Do you wanna go in the kitchen?"

"I don't think we should," said Mia.

"Its fine," spoke Spike, "You can talk to RJ about your recipes."

"Really?" questioned Mia, excited.

Spike nodded and Mia jumped up pulling Spike along and into the kitchen.

Inside a loud song was playing, with strange lyrics that did not sound like English. RJ was dancing around cooking the pizzas to the song, singing.

"That sounds like Korean," said Mia.

"RJ!" shouted Spike over the music.

But the former Wolf Ranger did not hear him. Spike continued to shout his name, but it had no effect.

Spike sighed and shouted, "ROBERT JAMES!"

RJ spun round and seeing who it was turned down the music.

"Sorry," apologised RJ, "The song's called Gangnam Style, by Psy. That song is gonna go viral."

"Sure," said Spike unconvincingly.

"Oh, is this Mia?" asked RJ as he shook Mia's hand vigorously.

"Yes," answered Spike, "Mia, this is RJ, he's a bit crazy as you can see."

"Pleased to meet you," said Mia with a smile.

"Mia's going on a cookery course in September and I was wondering if you could give her a few tips?" inquired Spike.

RJ agreed and for the next 15 minutes RJ gave Mia many tips and pointers as he continued to cook.

Eventually RJ said, "Your pizzas are nearly ready."

"Well, thanks for the tip," spoke Mia as she and Spike left the kitchen waving as they did.

Five minutes later the pizzas arrived and the two tucked in, chatting as they did. An hour later Spike paid and the two left JKP and went for a moonlit stroll hand-in-hand. As they reached Spike's car the two turned to face each other and slowly their faces crept forward until they lips touched.

**-SAMURAI-**

**That was the final chapter of this story and I will now continue with Megaforce United.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Bonus Scene

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Spike's New Start**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**This scene was originally meant to be in the last chapter, but I decided to leave it out and adapt it into an extra chapter.**

**Chapter VII - *Bonus Scene***

One month later the world had been restored to peace and Panorama City was nearly completely rebuilt.

In the park Spike and Mia were walking down a path, hands intertwined, when Spike bumped into someone. He turned around to face the girl he had bumped into, only to recognise her.

"You!" exclaimed Spike.

"Do I know you?" asked the girl as she and her friend stopped.

"You probably don't remember me, but you called me weird and creepy," spoke Spike quickly.

"Oh, I remember," said the girl's friend.

The friend stepped forward and offered her hand to Spike.

"I'm Emma, and this is Gia," she said, gesturing to the other girl.

"Pleased to meet you... again," said Spike shaking Emma's hand.

Emma nudged Gia and whispered, "Remember, about 7 months ago."

"Oh, you've changed," spoke Gia, emotionlessly.

Spike awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "I guess I have changed a bit."

When Spike noticed Gia and Emma looking at Mia he said, "This is Mia, my girlfriend."

"Oh, pleased to meet you," said Emma as she and Gia shook Mia's hand.

"You too," replied Mia, feeling a little out of the conversation.

"What did you say your name was?" asked Gia.

"I didn't," replied Spike, "But, it's Spike, Spike Skullovitch."

"Spike Skullovitch, as in James Skullovitch?" questioned Gia.

"Yeah," said Spike warily.

"I think you know my uncle, Robert James," explained Gia.

"Oh, you're RJ's niece, he talks about you all the time," spoke Spike.

Before anyone could say anything else Mia's Samuraizer began to beep. Mia pulled it out of her pocket and opened it.

"Mia, stray Niklock downtown, bring James, Jayden's on his way," ordered Ji, before closing the transmission.

Mia snapped shut the Samuraizer and Spike asked, "Who was that?"

"Ji," answered Mia.

Spike nodded and Mia said to Gia and Emma, "Sorry, we've got to go, burst water pipe, at- err-"

"My uncle's," finished Spike.

"Okay, bye," said Emma and Gia nodded.

"See ya," spoke Spike before he and Mia set off running towards downtown Panorama City.

"Weird," commented Gia.

Spike and Mia ran behind a building and shouted-

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"GO GO SAMURAI!"

**-Samurai-**


End file.
